The Eternal Winter
by Charchisto
Summary: Elena Hajjar is many things - a Hunter, Nomad and a Mercenary, but she harbours a deep secret of her past that she denies to everyone, including herself. While investigating rumours of a dark force rising at the Northern Border of Narnia, Elena finds herself court up in matters which she had spent her life trying to avoid and has to face the truth of her past and her destiny.
1. The Nomad

A/N: This is my first (official) Narnia fanfic, and is based on a TV show concept I came up with for Tumblr. I loved it so much that I decided to write it. This is based just before the White Witch invades Narnia, covers her build to power and the events that unfold as a result. All of this is based on my own ideas; the characters – other than a few – are of my own making and not part of the official Narnia canon. Any mistakes that are made are my own.

* * *

The Western Wild an area of dense woodland, with fresh water springs and wild creatures, not the normal kind found in Narnia, but the kinds that could not speak and only acted on a single instinct, the one to survive. The Wildlands were sparsely populated, there were no villages, no homes and no buildings to speak of, the terrain was treacherous and difficult to navigate, many a Narnian had gotten lost in the most Western reaches of their world only for them to disappear altogether

Walking through the woodland was a young woman, around twenty-three years of age. Her blue eyes piercing, looking around for any signs of danger, her wild dark hair pulled back and her cocoa coloured skin partly masked with mud, a means to hide her scent.

Her name was Elena, after a long lost ancestor. She lived a life of exile in the most outlying reaches of Narnia, avoiding any kind of civilisation and choosing to live the life of a nomad.

She looks around, weary and continues on, bounding over loose roots and easily keeping a steady pace despite the sticky ground below, and uneven surfaces before her.

* * *

After an hour, she reaches her destination, the northern edge of the forest. Near an area of land with no name, which would later become known as Ettinmoor, inhabited by the fiercest of beasts in the known Narnian world – Giants.

Elena had no quarrel with the Giants, for they had met previously and she had rendered her services to them as a mercenary. They had parted on adequate terms, nevertheless, she did her best to avoid encounters with the people of the North as she near of their ferocity and saw no need to place herself than her current life already did.

Still, here she stood, at the edge of the forest looking upon toward a felled tree just by the Great River. The sight gave her reason to pause and butterflies to disturb her stomach. Elena knew of Dryads and did not like to see one of their people killed, but when she saw the tree before her she felt something more than sorrow. Rather she felt an anxiety; one she could not place and had not felt since the passing of her mother ten years prior.

It all had begun only twelve days ago, while Elena was in the Western March of Narnia getting supplies ready for the long summer ahead where she would spend the majority of her time running errands for the other inhabitants of the Western Wild. However, whilst there she overhead a Narnian soldier, a faun to be precise, speaking of rumours of a dark force rising in the North. At Cair, they were preparing for the worst, fearing that the Calormene Empire was planning a two-pronged assault.

Elena could not believe her ears. She knew of the Calormenes and had met them on many occasions. She knew of their plans to take over Narnia, but she also knew her world and that there was no possibility that the Calormenes could have gathered an army in the North without notice. Such an act would require passing through the Western Wild and would not have escaped her.

As such, she took it upon herself to investigate this rumour and see for herself. Yet, all she could see were the marshlands and the felled tree, no giants, no Narnians and most importantly no Calormenes.

She continued to walk, her destination set as per brisk pace led her to the felled tree.

The tree appeared like no other she had seen, she could tell from the sight that when it was alive it would have been a remarkable sight but now she felt nothing but fear and regret. The green of its leaves had faded to a disturbing brown, and the point of breakage was dark almost black in appearance.

Elena knelt to inspect the tree, it had not been a dryad this much she could see, but the point of breakage was a mystery to her. She had seen trees fall at the hands of humans, disease, beavers, and even lightning but never had she seen such a cause of death as this. The rings of the trees were almost blurred together as if its growth had been disturbed, possibly by some form of disease but externally the tree showed no signs of disease, instead, it looked as though it had been burnt.

This gave Elena a moment to pause, for burning a tree to fell a tree was not something she had come across unless this was some crude method to attempt to purge the disease from the tree.

No, she thought to herself. No being would be that foolish, and it was clear the burning not been made through the fate of nature which meant that the burning was of malicious intent.

Her eyes widened at the thought and she immediately stood straight. Elena looked around her scanned her surroundings quickly and began to sprint back into the forest from whence she came.

* * *

The young woman spent hours fleeing from the location of the felled tree, adrenaline and fear pushing her to quicken her pace until she was miles within the deep forest and shaded by the dense trees.

Coming to a halt, she took in a deep breath. She could feel her heart pounding an uneasy rhythm, but this was not from the running but rather from fear as she feared she now knew the cause of the death of the tree and did not bear to think of it.

She looked up, feeling safe and sheltered under the high trees, and she began to make camp.

The fire was made, her food prepared in a crude metal pot of her making, and she sat by the fire eating hungrily directly from the pot on a knitted blanket, a gift from a lifelong past.

Her mind had been occupied until that point, like the creatures that surrounded her she was a wild like being, going off a single instinct – to survive. However, Elena harboured a dark secret, one that she denied to everyone – including herself. Her exile to these woods was no mere accident. It was the life she chose in order to protect herself, and more importantly the people she loved so much. For she felt that if she were to return to those people, she would not be accepted. After all, who in Narnia would harbour a girl who had born out of wedlock and had a Calormene for a father?

Elena looked at her empty pot, seeing the dregs of the water she had used as a part of the stew. Despite the warmth and safety of the forest, she still felt a sense of unease. She pulled her blanket around her in the hoped it would be a source of comfort, as it had for the past two decades but to no avail. The anxiety that sent her heart racing as she looked at the felled tree, still remained in her chest, for she could not be rid of it but only distract herself from it.

She attempted to lie down, knowing that it would do nothing to quell the emotions raging through her and let the exhaustion take her to sleep.

* * *

Upon awakening, she saw the burning cinders of her fire, once again remaindering her of the sight she had witnessed a day past. She turned so she could not face such a sight, but the damage was done. For in her dreams she had realised the truth behind her anxiety.

She remembered long ago, in the times when her mother was still alive and they lived in a cottage in The Dancing Lawn, her mother telling her stories of the days long past in Narnia. She spoke of the first Queen and her King Frank, she spoke of their descendants and how they ruled Narnia and later Archenland as well. Most importantly though, she spoke of Narnia's beginnings, and a time when a tree was planted by the hand of Aslan with the promise that it would protect Narnia.

Elena scoffed as she sat up. Once she had believed in Aslan, and while she believed in his existence, she did not feel that he was the solution to all their problems. For turning to such a deity as Aslan for help in every situation only showed a lack of independence and ability to do things for oneself, and if there was one thing that Elena valued it was her independence.

Nevertheless, she could not help shake the feeling that the tree brought upon her. If it were the Tree of Protection, as she feared then it was very possible that Narnia was in danger, and that danger was greater than any army the Calormenes could muster.

There in which lied the problem, and Elena's greatest flaw. Regardless, of how much she claimed she had no feelings toward the Narnians, she could not rid herself of her love for them, her need for them and she could not stand the idea of a threat amassing against them without doing _something_.

With determination in her heart, she began to pack her things into her leather backpack and pulled on her leather jacket taking care to button it correctly. She then flung the bag over her shoulders and stamped out the remains of her fire.

Therefore, she began to walk, and walk heading back to the Western March hoping that she would make the Lantern Waste before sundown.

* * *

The Lantern Waste was an area that was treated, as a miracle in itself, for it had existed since the beginnings of the world. In it was a lamp post that lit the small clearing the trees was believed to be of another world, one in which the Kings and Queens had come, and yet in spite of the differences between the two worlds the lamp post continued to burn as it would in its home world. It was like a beacon of hope, a constant that could always be relied upon.

Elena could not help but think of this as she looked at the fire burning within the glass at the top of the post, and prayed that her plan would work.

She looked around the clearing, once again hoping for she knew that Narnian patrols frequented this area often. After all, who knew what manner of creatures would try and come into Narnia through the Lantern Waste, drawn in to the light to brought.

Soon she heard the sound of a pair of Narnian soldiers conversing and spoon gained sight of them a centaur and a satyr. Upon the sight of the young woman, they came to a halt and drew their weapons, a curved blade for the satyr and a sword for the centaur.

"Declare yourself!" The centaur stated.

Elena took a step towards the pair holding up her hands and saw them sigh in relief.

"A daughter of Eve," the satyr grunted. "In the Lantern Waste, the others will not believe this."

"She is no regular daughter of Eve," the centaur noted, looking her over. "She has a Calormene look about her."

"If I may," Elena interrupted, adopting the tone she reserved for negotiations of pay when doing mercenary work. "I would rather you did not talk as though you are not in my presence, as it is rude to discuss the nature of a lady in her presence."

The pair's eyes widened at this.

"You speak like a Narnian," the Satyr realised.

"It is as if you are of our royal family."

Elena did not speak at this, as she did not want to get involved in that conversation.

"Who may I enquire, daughter of Eve, am I talking to? A Narnian or a Calormene?" the centaur asked.

"Neither," she stated. "And both, I am of both Narnian and Calormene descent. For my name is Elena Hajjar. I am a hunter of the Western Wild. I live amongst the trees and creatures there as it is the place I feel the most comfort."

"Then if I may, Lady Hajjar," the Satyr said. "What is your purpose in Narnia? For if you mean any ill intent towards our fair country then we must take you into custody."

"There will be no need for that." She said and paused. "But I must insist on meeting your superior as soon as you are able, as I have important news that must reach the ears at Cair."

They looked upon one another and then back at Elena.

"What is the nature of this news, daughter of Eve?" the centaur enquired.

She took a deep breath. "It is regarding the rumours in the North, I believe I have information about the forces rising there." She paused. "I am afraid I cannot tell you more, as I wish the news I bring to be heard by a member of the highest rank to ensure that my message to Cair is passed on without misunderstanding."

"And how, pray tell, do we know that you are not lying to us this day?" the Satyr demanded.

"You do not." Elena admitted looking down to the ground. "All I can tell you is that once I called Narnia my home and a good home she was. I mean no ill intent toward to her or her people; rather wish to help you as your people once did me."

"If you would not mind, my Lady," the centaur said. "I would confer with my companion before taking this matter further."

"Very well," she said and watched the two get out of earshot and begin a discussion. From this distance, she could not see what they were saying, but was relieved in noticing that there appeared to be no discourse between them but rather they were working together toward a single conclusion.

Minutes passed and the two came back to Elena.

"We have conversed," the centaur said. "And we have decided that it would be best to take you to our captain, she will be able to ascertain whether you are indeed being truthful and will pass on any information you have to Cair."

For the first time in over a day, Elena's anxiety was eased somewhat and she gave a faint smile to the two Narnian Soldiers.

"Very well, take me to your captain."

* * *

A/N: I would like to ask you all that if you have any questions, please ask but I may not answer them all as there is meant to be an element of mystery around this fic, which will be answered in due course. This fic will be updated once a week! Thank you all for reading!


	2. The Captain

A/N: I have decided to post this chapter a little early, to try and draw new people in. Also, I am further ahead in writing this than anticipated so I felt it would be a good idea to continue.

* * *

The journey through the western wood to the Allies Enclave was almost silent. The Satyr, nor the Centaur spoke, they did not even give Elena their names, but she did not allow that to bother her for she had been in similar situations in the past.

The woods of the west were always a comfort to the young woman, but now being back in the country she had once lived she was surprised to find the comfort was still there. The sun filtered through the trees at varying points, bringing out the colour of the soil and allowing flowers of bold and bright colours to spring forth.

Elena had nearly forgotten the beauty, which could only be found in her homeland. So frequently, she passed through Narnian lands, only to stay long enough to do business and then leave. Too often, she found herself mourning the loss of her mother whenever she found herself back here.

"Not long now," the centaur stated to Elena, looking behind him.

She nodded and they continued onwards. Elena could not help but notice, the pair wore leather armour suggesting they were on patrol as she expected but also they were heavily armed, for the centaur appeared to carry at least two swords and the Satyr had his sword and a sizable axe on his back.

The weapons did not bother the young nomad, as she had been in battle and brawls since teenagehood. It would be a lie to say that she carried no weapons herself, as within her backpack held her most beloved heirloom – a sword, and strapped to her thighs were a pair of knives that had been gifted to her after working a job in Archenland. Elena was also proficient with a bow, but would never confess to such a thing. She never liked to use archery in combat, as she felt it was a tool best suited for hunting and in battle, she preferred to be on the front lines.

Upon reaching the clearing that was Allies Enclave, Elena could see many a Narnian looking upon her, for it was likely that they had never seen a human before, as they were now a few in Narnia. She looked around, seeing badgers, squirrels, satyrs, fauns and even dryads, but as she smiled at them and glanced at the red tents that made their encampment, she could not help but notice a distinct lack of minotaurs and dwarfs.

She turned her head away, not wishing to disturb the Narnians any more than she had and continued to follow the centaur and Satyr until they reached another red tent, except this one, was embellished with gold indicating the presence of someone of high status.

"Wait here," the satyr said and entered the tent.

Elena gulped and smiled awkwardly at the centaurs. She loved centaurs ever since she was a child, but she still found them rather intimidating given their height, and this centaur seemed especially large as he not only was great in height but also had the build of a warrior. Elena began to question the sanity of her plan, as she came to realise that if she was not believed regarding the information she had gathered then she would likely end up in prison, or worse.

She shuddered.

"Is there something that troubles you my Lady?" the centaur asked.

"I am just nervous," she said with a faint smile. "I have not spoken to a high ranking member of Narnian society in many years. I do not want to give the wrong impression."

The centaur smiled kindly down on her. "There is no reason to fear. Captain Aithusa is very open-minded, she will hear you out – whatever you wish to inform her. But know this; she is also good at telling if a person is telling the truth, so should you have lied to us she will be able to learn as such very quickly."

"I understand," Elena responded, at which point the satyr returned and gestured to her.

"The Captain will see you now."

Elena nodded and walked into the tent.

* * *

The inside of the tent was as impressive as the outside. Within was a pair of hammocks, in the middle a fine table with gold inlay forming the shape of lions. As Elena glanced around the room she realised there were lions everywhere, the table, the chairs even the carpet.

Behind the very table, before she was a female faun, her blonde hair was tied behind her head, her blue eye looking down at a map of Narnia. She wore leather armour, much like her soldiers outside. However the strangest of her features was her legs, as normal for a faun they were goat legs, but rather than the dark fur that was the norm for Narnian fauns, she had yellowish brown fur much like the kind that was often found on Satyrs.

"Oh," she spoke as if startled, but Elena knew that this was a front. Likely an attempt to shaken her and ensure the hunter would speak truthfully. "Greetings, I am Captain Aithusa."

She stood straight and smiled.

"Elena Hajjar," Elena responded pleasantly, shifting slightly to make herself more comfortable.

"Where are my manners?" Aithusa declared. "Please sit, and just put your satchel over there. You don't want to have the weight of that on your back as we talk do you?"

Elena nodded pulling off the backpack and placing it with care in the corner; she then walked over and sat at one of the chairs facing the Captain.

Aithusa looked briefly at the bag, noticing something gleaming gold from within it, but paid it no mind and sat opposite the human.

"I believe, you requested to see me on a matter of great import? A matter that needs passing onto the court in Cair?"

"Yes," Elena took care in how she spoke. "I am unsure if you are aware, but there have been rumours of a dark force rising in the North."

"I am aware," Aithusa admitted. "Hence our presence here."

The hunter nodded. "I was up north, just west of the Giant's lands and near the Great River where I spotted something peculiar, a tree that had been felled."

"That is not that unusual,"

"I thought that too, but upon closer inspection, I saw that whilst the tree appeared to have been plagued with some form of disease, but also showed signs of burning at the point of breakage."

"That is… peculiar."

"Yes, indeed and it also appeared that burning had not been of natural causes."

Aithusa frowned. "I do not see how this matter is of import, or relevant to the matter of the rumours."

"I'm getting to that," Elena stated. "I have lived in the Western Wilds for over a decade; I have been to Archenland, the Giant's lands and Calormene. In that time, I have never heard any stories such as the ones I have been hearing of this land. Nor do I believe that Calormene is this 'dark force' rising in the North. I am no friend to the Calormenes, but I would be a fool to believe that they would have passed through the Western Wilds or the Eastern Ocean unchecked. For I have allies in both regions and none of them have spoken of any unusual activity."

"I see. So who do you suppose is rising in the North?"

She paused. "I do not know, but I can tell you this. This being must have some influence, it has not escaped my notice that you are down in numbers. There are no dwarfs, nor minotaurs in your contingent? I ask myself why this may be, could it be mere coincidence or something more. I fear it is more, I fear that Narnia is losing its population to whoever is in the North."

Aithusa bit her lip at this, and Elena knew from this that the Captain knew more but could not disclose it.

"This brings me back to the tree which I found at the border. It was a lone tree and had a mystical feeling about it. I dismissed this feeling at first as I believed the tree to have been a dryad but as I inspected it, I could see that this was no Dryad. It bothered me greatly until I remembered the stories I have been told since I was but a child, the story of a tree in the North of Narnia planted by two human children in order to protect Narnia from evil."

"You believe that this tree was the Tree of Protection," Aithusa's eyes were blown wide, as she knew that such an accusation could not be dismissed readily. All in Narnia knew the old stories of Lord Digory and Lady Polly, they knew that Aslan was also involved and that the tree would not have have been planted on the orders of Aslan without purpose.

"I do." She confessed. "It would explain the stories of the darkness rising. It may be that the tree's death has opened Narnia to a threat previously unable to reach us. Now is the perfect time for them to attack, there is no one on the throne of Narnia, and no heir to take the throne. The Regent is stuck in a situation that politically seems unsolvable. It may be that this dark force started this problem in the first place, or may seek to use that very weakness to their advantage. Either way, they must be stopped, before whatever evil schemes they have come into play, we cannot allow Narnia to fall."

Aithusa nodded. "I agree, I hear truth in your words. When Flaurus spoke of you I did not expect this," she gestured to her. "I expected to hear a Calormene full of lies, but as I gaze upon you I see a Calormene Woman but in your heart you are Narnian. You care not for trickery and deceit, you care with all your heart for your country, and on that account, I will send word to Cair immediately. This matter must be investigated, if there is a new unknown force rising and plotting against us we must learn of it and prepare an offensive."

Elena sighed in relief. "Thank you, Captain. You have no idea how much it has pained me this past day knowing of this, but being unable to do anything of it."

Aithusa smiled sympathetically and stood. "You are serving your country as you can, I understand that." She paused. "I am sure you are tired, if you wish you may stay the night, you will have a chance to clean yourself, have a hot meal and hopefully sleep on something other than the ground."

"That won't…" Elena then saw in Aithusa's eyes that she would not take no for an answer. "It would make a nice change. I thank you."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must send word to Cair."

Elena stiffened just as Aithusa was about to leave. "Wait!"

Aithusa spun around, her hand on the hilt of her blade.

Elena stood and scrambled to face her. "I apologise, in my haste to tell you of the threat I did not tell you of the most important matter."

"Which is?"

"The tree, the tree I found in the North had been burnt."

"You have stated this already, Lady Hajjar."

"I know, but I did not say in what manner the burning had happened. I believe it may explain whom this new enemy is."

"Very well, tell me."

"I have been from the North of this world to the South and the West. Throughout my travels, I have only seen this kind of burning through a single ability, one that is a forbidden practice."

Elena took a deep breath then, looked Aithusa in the eye and spoke her deepest fear.

"It was magic."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be posted next Tuesday! Thank you for reading, and if you liked please leave kudos and reviews.


	3. The Discovery

A/N: I would like to note any and all mistakes are my own, and I do have difficulties with spelling and grammar so please bear that in mind whilst reading this.

* * *

Elena did not sleep well that night, but she did sleep without interruption. The hammock made a wonderful change from what she normally slept on, which was a blanket on the ground. In a manner of speaking, she felt like she was flying.

She looked up to the top of Aithusa's tent, who had offered her the spare hammock in her tent. The intricate gold patterning was beginning to sparkle and shine as sunlight filtered its way through the gaps in the fabric that protected her from the world outside.

It had been long since Elena slept on anything but the ground. The last had been when she stayed at the home of a member of the court of Archenland just at the Archenland-Calormene border. It was over three years past, but Elena remembered it well as that was when she gained possession of the two knives on her belt, a belt that was slung over her pack in the corner.

Elena shivered at the thought; inside her pack was her sword, an ancient heirloom – one that she used only as necessary.

She pulled her blanket from her and swung her legs so she landed gracefully on her feet, taking care to keep her balance. Elena sighed and wondered what that day had in store for her. For once in her life, she did not know what she would be doing, or where she would be going as her fate appeared to be no longer in her own hands.

The young hunter knew well what she would do if she had the option. She would head North West with immediate effect and scout the area in an attempt to learn what was happening there. However, she knew that this likely would not be allowed and if these people learned of her true identity, she may never leave Narnia altogether.

* * *

After some time washing her face and getting the clothes laid out for her she found herself in a plain cotton cream shirt with a dark red cotton dress on top, typical attire for a human woman in Narnia. Elena felt a measure of discomfort in these clothes as she had grown used to wearing her hunter's getup that was both practical and protected her from both the elements and in some cases weaponry.

She walked over to the corner of the tent and pulled her belt on, taking care to remove the straps that would normally attach her knives to her thighs. As she put away the attachments, she grabbed her blanket, wrapping her sword, Venandi, in it and attempted to keep it as far within her belongings as possible.

Satisfied with her work, she noted the still empty hammock of Aithusa and left the tent once again. The sun was barely in the sky, but the soldiers were up having likely just completed their morning runs. They were forming a line to get to a table at the far end of the camp, for breakfast. Elena wanted nothing more than to join them, but did not feel comfortable doing so, nor could she see how she could leave now when these people may still need her.

Just as she was going to re-enter the tent she heard someone speak.

"Lady Hajjar?"

Elena spun around, finding herself facing the centaur that she met in the Lantern Waste only a day prior.

"Yes, what is it?" She enquired.

"Captain Aithusa has gone on to Cair Paravel with to pass on your message personally," he informed her. "She requested that you stay here for the time being until she returns. In the meantime you are free to join us in our training and out meals, should you wish it."

Elena took in a deep breath, surprised by this act of kindness for in her heart she had always believed that the Narnians would never accept her. Yet she had been met with nothing but kindness, while some had glanced her way when she had arrived, she had not seen any looks her direction that were without cause since. It made a sincere change from what she had grown used to in the Western Wilds.

"I would be delighted to join in breakfast,"

* * *

Breakfast was simple, some bread and butter, fruit and milk. That did not bother Elena though, for she was used to only eating a full meal once a day, and spending the rest of the day eating as she moved. Eating on the morning was a joyous experience to her, as she could take in the beautiful environment around her and enjoy the company of the Narnian soldiers.

The centaur, who had still not spoken his name, and Flaurus, the Satyr from earlier, sat with her at her table along with a handful of fauns and two other centaurs. They spoke easily to one another and after a short while, Elena found herself joining in their conversation. She asked questions about their lives outside being a soldier, learning of their lovers and children, but she also asked what concerned her most – the state of affairs in Narnia, for last she heard Narnia was politically a mess.

"Ah," one centaur, Lunastrom, said and looked to the others as they shared a mutual concerned look. "I am afraid that Narnia is not well in that regard Lady Hajjar."

One of the fauns, Julius spoke up. "Yes, since Queen Swanwhite's death Narnia has not been the same. For whilst she had children, none of them could officially take up the throne as the members of the court could not allow it – it is believed that Archenland may have requested it. As such, the only living descendant of Swanwhite, Rosa de Beau is stuck unable to take the throne and is in the position of Regent."

"It's a travesty," said Flaurus. "What business does Archenland have in Narnian matters?"

"Well it is likely because their Kings and Queens are known, and proven to be of King Frank the first, may he rest in peace, bloodline, and their intention was to one day marry back into the Narnian monarchy."

"Well that has never come to pass," Julian said leaning back with obvious disappointment on his face. "None of the Archenland monarchy can marry, as they are already promised to others or are already married."

"Such as been the issue for centuries passed," Elena's new companion sighed. "We are without a true ruler, and our Regent while strong hearted is not made to rule. Swanwhite and her like were all Princesses, not Queens they are unused to the challenges that ruling Narnia brings and none of them have managed to grasp the matter properly. It is as though they can lift an axe and swing it, but cannot bring a tree down."

"That," Elena paused, "is a great shame. I pray that once day Narnia returns to its former prosperity and it' position as a power in this world."

They all looked to Elena and was a grumbled of agreement amongst them all.

"As do we all, my Lady," Julius agreed. "As do we all."

* * *

Later that evening the others who had been at that table began to speak amongst themselves and found themselves discussing this new mysterious daughter of Eve.

"I like her," Flaurus stated. "Even though she works only for herself, she did not allow that to get in the way of her doing the right thing."

"Yes," one of the fauns chirped. "I was surprised that a Calormene such as her would be so caring, especially given out past with them."

The centaur from the Lantern Waste spoke. "If I recall correctly, she said that she was only half Calormene, and half Narnian. Which I would assess that to mean that she has the noble heart that comes with being a Narnian, but the intellect and wit of a Calormene. Regardless of her station, or her bloodline she has done us and all of Narnia a great service by providing the information we so greatly needed. She risked her life to do so and acts humble regarding the matter. I pray to Aslan that more of her like come to our world, for if more were like her in this world, then Narnia would be a perfect place indeed."

"I agree, lieutenant," Aithusa spoke from behind them.

"Captain," Flaurus said as they all stood and bowed in respect. "We were not expecting your return for another day."

"I managed to talk to one of the courtiers en route to Cair, they will pass on the message to the Regent and to the rest of the Court and decide what to do."

They all sighed in relief.

"It appears our new friend has made an impression on you all, am I correct in thinking that you all like her?"

They all spoke at once in agreement.

"Good," the Captain said. "Because I plan to ask her to stay with us for the time being, as the Lieutenant said we could use people like her here, especially now. Her skills may be invaluable, especially if we are chosen to go into the Giant's Lands and investigate this sorcerer that has appeared."

* * *

Training to hunt was one thing, but training to fight was another. Elena had previously been in battle, but often she focussed on herself and keeping herself safe. She had not helped defend others since that fateful day when her mother died.

Instead, she chose to practice her archery, as while she was good at it she felt that a little practice could not hurt. In addition, she did not wish to bring out Venandi at this time as while she felt she could trust some people she still felt she could not trust herself to bring out her heirloom without a sense of guilt.

"Not bad," one of the soldiers commented after Elena fired her fifth arrow, all five were within the second most inner circle of the target. "Not bad at all, my Lady. Were you trained in the ways of an archer?"

Elena looked at the faun speaking to her and shook her head. "Everything I know of archery I was taught by my mother, or I learnt whilst on a hunt."

The faun nodded. "Interesting, by Narnian standards you are almost as good as one of our own archers. Pray tell, do you use the bow often?"

"No," she admitted. "Only on a hunt, even then I prefer my knives as they have never let me down."

"I see. Do you wish to train in other weaponry whilst you can, my Lady?" the faun suggested. "A sword, perhaps?"

"I would rather not," Elena said, taking care with her expression. "I feel I use the sword too often and have many a harsh memory of its use."

"Very well," the faun stated. "Then you are free to roam the camp. I believe Captain Aithusa has returned, so she may wish to speak to you again to update you on the matters that have arisen."

Elena nodded and placed the bow back in its position leaning against the wooden box that held the arrows. She left the arrows as they were knowing that someone would collect them later and began to make her way to Aithusa's tent.

Inside, she spotted Aithusa once again looking at a map of Narnia, but this time she noted that she appeared to be looking at the Northern borders of the country.

"Hello, Lady Hajjar,"

"Captain," she greeted. "Any news?"

Aithusa looked up and nodded. "Yes, I managed to get word to Cair and they will be discussing the matter as we speak. In the meantime, I have had a scout confirm your sighting of the Tree of Protection and they have confirmed what you saw. So I have passed word on about that as well. Hopefully, we will get orders from the Regent within a day or so all we can do is sit, wait and hope that the enemy does not catch us by surprise whilst Cair makes its decision."

Elena sighed and sat down. "And there is nothing we can do?"

"Nothing," she admitted. "However, I would like you to stay with us as Cair may wish to speak to you personally and my soldiers appear to have grown rather fond of you."

Elena smiled. "As I them."

"Good. Now, there is something I wish to ask of you, something of a personal nature?"

"Yes,"

"I noticed your sword yesterday, and I have been pondering it. I thought it looked familiar but I did not wish to trifle with your possessions. Upon further thought I realised, that is a Narnian sword. Is it not?"

"What of it?" Elena stated, trying to keep her voice gentle but struggling.

"Well it has a golden hilt; golden hilts are usually found on the swords of the Higher Classes of Narnia. I was wondering where you found it?"

"I…" she paused.

"Please speak truthfully. You have made a good impression on us all so far and I do not wish for you do anything that may lose my trust."

"It was my mother's," Elena admitted. "She left it to me upon her death… I do not know the exact circumstances in which she acquired it; all I know is that she was a Narnian Courtier until approximately a year before I was born. I assumed it had been gifted to her. I prefer not to use it, as it one of the few possessions I have left that belonged to my mother."

This was not entirely true, but not entirely a lie. For yes, it had belonged to her mother and yes it had been a gift but it had not been gifted to her mother but to a long lost ancestor for which Elena had been named.

"I understand," Aithusa smiled then, grateful for the answer. "Does it have a name?"

"I, yes, it is called Venandi."

"Hunter?" Aithusa translated, surprised by the name and Elena shrugged.

"I named it, for if it has had another, then my mother never told me of it."

Aithusa nodded satisfied. "Very well, thank you, my Lady."

Elena smiled and then left once again, leaving Aithusa with her thoughts.

Aithusa knew that Elena spoke the truth, but still, she felt a sense of unease. That sword looked familiar like it was out of a dream, but she could not place it.

All she knew was that it was of import, and once the problems in the North were resolved, she would look into it.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave comments! The next update will be next Tuesday, as every update from now on will be on Tuesdays! Thank you for reading!


	4. The Journey

Days past and still no word from Cair Paravel. As each day passed, Elena could feel herself getting more anxious. She did not like sitting around, nor did she like doing nothing – albeit that nothing included fierce training but it seemed dull to the hunter compared to what she normally faced. For Elena feared that the sorcerer in the North could invade any minute and Narnia would be caught off guard.

While it was true, more soldiers were in the Northern borders than usual, there were not enough to repel a large assault and they were scattered. This meant that if a large army came alone they could wipe out a legion before the neighbouring one could render assistance.

Elena wanted nothing more than to just go north and see for herself, but she knew that Aithusa would never allow such a thing and there was a constant round the clock watch that prevented her from sneaking away at night.

"You look concerned my Lady," said the Lieutenant, Elena was still surprised he had not given her his name yet but decided not to press the issue as it was his business.

"I am worried for the sanctity of this nation," she shook her head. "If Cair does not come up with a response to this sorcerer soon, Narnia will be caught off guard with little to defend her."

The centaur nodded in agreement. "I agree, but I am afraid that neither of us can do anything without orders from the Regent."

She sighed. "I know. I suppose I am used to a different form of hierarchy, one where I need the permission of one person," she pointed to herself. "Me."

The centaur smiled. "Must be pleasant for you,"

"It can be," she confessed. "I value my freedom, but it also means that I am the one who decides right from wrong, which can be a challenge. Often what is right for one person may be wrong for another. I have learnt that all I can do is be true to myself, and obey my own code as best I can."

* * *

The day passed slowly for the young hunter, each second she had the fate of Narnia weighing on her mind. It bothered her such to the point that she began to feel sick, in the past she had faced Giants without a single butterfly in her stomach but this matter was so much worse. Elena could not understand it; she tried to ponder it as she lay in her hammock, what could cause this amount of fear? Surely, she was not afraid for herself.

No, she thought, not for herself but for others. For the people that were here and the others who lived in this remarkable country. Elena knew that whilst in blood she was only part Narnian, she could not help but feel like this was her homeland, these people had sheltered her mother in her time of need and now they were allowing her to stay among them despite the fact she appeared Calormene and could easily be viewed as someone not to be trusted.

Elena pulled herself out of the hammock, taking care not to disturb Captain Aithusa in the other opposite her. The hunter had made her choice, if Cair was not going to investigate this matter, then she would. The fate of a country was at hand, and she would rather die than watch this land fall to destitution and ruin.

With haste and a fast beating heart, she collected her things and left the tent seeking shelter out of eye and earshot behind it. There she changed into her hunter's gear, her knives strapped to her legs and most importantly her trusted sword Venandi now hanging at her side. For the first time in months, Elena felt whole as while the sword was a source of guilt for the nomad it was also a source of comfort, a reminder to herself that she could do anything she set her mind to.

She began to head out, hoping that the patrols would not be as thorough as they were normally. Elena headed west, as if to go back to her natural realm but in fact with the intent of heading northeast.

She passed the last of a group of tents when she heard a voice call.

"Halt,"

Elena stopped, feeling that running would so nothing in her favour, and flinched. She then turned to face the source of the voice only to see the Lieutenant look at her, puzzled.

"My Lady?" He said. "What are you doing out at this time?"

"I…" she paused and sighed. "I feel I must speak truthfully. I am going to the Giant's Lands to investigate this sorcerer. For if there is a threat to this land, then I must know of it. We cannot allow the people in Cair to bicker among themselves any longer, we must act whether it is against their orders or not."

The centaur said nothing and seemed to think. "I know, Lady Hajjar and I concur. Unfortunately, there is nothing the Captain to do in that regard. She would lose her position should lest she defy the orders of Cair."

"Which is why I have not asked it of her," she informed him. "I intend to investigate this matter alone."

He paused to think again. "Alone? I do not think that is wise, my Lady."

"I did not say it was wise," the hunter stated. "But it is right. I cannot continue to ignore what my instincts tell me. I will do what I must to protect this nation."

"Then let me occupy you, for I then we can equally share the blame and will double out odds of returning."

Elena smiled and shook her head. "I cannot ask that of you, Lieutenant. No, I must go on alone if you will allow it."

"Of course," he said. "May Aslan be with you Lady Hajjar."

"Thank you," she said. "Thank Captain Aithusa for her kindness, and inform her I have decided to return to the Western Wilds."

"Yes my lady," the centaur nodded and then bowed respectfully. "I hope we meet again."

"As do I," she said and began to walk away. Elena then paused and turned. "Lieutenant, may I ask one more thing of you?"

"Yes?"

"What is your name? I have not heard it in all the time I have spent in your company."

"I am Oreius," he spoke. "I am Lieutenant Oreius of the Narnian Army."

* * *

The trip through the Western Wood heading north seemed to take an eternity to the young hunter. She passed tree after tree, but she seemed no closer to the point she was attempting to each and yet she knew well that she was going in the correct direction.

Elena briefly considered whether it was her mind playing tricks on her. After an hour or so of a steep upward climb through the forest, she came to realise that this was no trick of the mind.

She was exactly where she intended to be, for she had not realised that the forest also covered part of the mountains that surrounded the Giants' realm. As she climbed, the forest began to reach an extreme angle, causing Elena to slow her pace in an attempt to prevent falls.

"I shouldn't have taken this route," she murmured to herself as she came to a stop for a break. Elena then remembered that there was an increased presence at the passing into the Giants' lands, so her chance of passing through that route was even slimmer than the route, which she was currently taking.

The hunter looked up, spotting the fading light trying to pass through the treetops, ironic and almost metaphorical given that Elena like the sunlight felt like she was attempting to pass something impassable. She briefly considered climbing the trees and making her way through the treetops but she knew that method would not serve her this day. For if she tried she may risk injury, and this was no time for her to take any risks that put herself and her mission in jeopardy.

She continued to climb and climb, and past the hour of midnight, she found herself on top of one of the peaks that surrounded the Giants' lands.

Unfortunately, from this height, she could barely see anything, especially in this darkness. However, there was a sight that impressed Elena to no end, that of the sky. The sky was filled with a variety of lights that spanned the entire sky, the stars shining gold, cyan and white. Around them was a line of what looked like clouds that were red, blue and purple in colour. The sky had never looked so fantastical to Elena's eyes, and she could think of no other sight she would rather see before she made the final step on this journey. One that she feared would lead to her death.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave likes and comments. The next chapter will be next Tuesday.


End file.
